


I Can’t Keep Lying

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Hiding, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I can’t do this,” Stiles voice breaks, the tears burning in his eyes finally spilling over. He’s never said that before, but he’s also never stayed after Jordan left the room.“I love you,” Jordan says, begs. Stiles can hear how desperate he is, but it just hurts.“Please don’t hurt me like this,” Stiles can hardly get the words out over the tightness in his throat.





	I Can’t Keep Lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles is an odd mix of furious and devastated, though he is far more heartbroken than he is angry. He’s in Jordan’s apartment, their half-finished dinner still sitting on the dining room table. Jordan is pacing, talking with his hands, tripping over his words. It’s the same argument, one they’ve had over and over again. Stiles is familiar with it, with the way Jordan always turns to anger, clenches his fists as he walks away. 

Normally, Stiles lets it go, storms out of Jordan’s apartment and drives home with shaking hands. He’ll spend the whole drive trying to convince himself that being with Jordan is worth the pain of no one knowing, worth the hiding and the lying. That their relationship is worth having to smile to his dad and tell him that he’s happy being single, worth turning down all the dates his friends try to set him up on.

But, he’s not so sure it is, anymore. 

“I can’t do this,” Stiles voice breaks, the tears burning in his eyes finally spilling over. He’s never said that before, but he’s also never stayed after Jordan left the room.

“I love you,” Jordan says, begs. Stiles can hear how desperate he is, but it just hurts.

“Please don’t hurt me like this,” Stiles can hardly get the words out over the tightness in his throat. 

They’ve been together for six months, and while Stiles has thought it, he’s never told Jordan he loves him. He had no idea that Jordan felt that way too, and while the words should bring Stiles happiness, they just fill him with dread. Because he may love Jordan, and Jordan may love him, but they still have to hide. Because Jordan isn’t comfortable being himself, isn’t ready to tell people that he’s gay, that he’s with Stiles. 

“I love you,” Jordan says again and Stiles can’t say it back, knows that it’ll hurt so much if he does. 

He shakes his head, watches as Jordan’s own eyes begin to water, but he can’t do anything to make it better. It’s all up to Jordan now, because Stiles has already spent too many years lying—lying to himself, to his father, to his friends—to get sucked back into the habit. So he stands, and he backs away when Jordan reaches out for him.

“I can’t keep lying to everyone. I—I want to be with you, but not like this,” Stiles tries to keep his voice strong, steady, but it’s shaking and his breath is hitching.

Jordan just nods, and Stiles’ heart aches when he lets Stiles leave. He has no idea what he’s going to do. He’s not sure what’s going to happen between him and Jordan, isn’t even sure where they stand with each other now. He just knows that he can’t keep lying, no matter how much walking away hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
